He likes you
by xSmallTownGirlx
Summary: Emma has a lot to do,so she asks Killian to take care of her little brother. Killian has to take care of the two years old Neal. Fluff and a bit of CaptainSwan. Killian and Neal. I'll Keep adding Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As Emma asked him "can you do me a favor?" He had not expect this task.

He has absolutely no idea how to deal with Neal.

He barely knows this lad.

Granted Killian likes children but that doesn't mean that he knows what he has to do.

"It does not take long." Emma had added when she saw the doubtful look on his face. but then he agreed a bit skeptical.

What could go wrong?

Emma told him she had to make important errands and when he asked about the parents of the boy she replied that they intend this afternoon a little differently. She had agreed to take care of her little brother but now there are things that need to be done.

She has to go urgently and doesn't want spoil the afternoon of her parents.

With Henry, he gets along well.

Apart from the fact that Henry is behaving well and about 13 years older than his uncle who is less than two years old.

just keep him busy she had said. The little angel from which she has spoken is barely recognizable.

Killian sitting with him at Granny's, trying somehow to pass the time.

The little Neal is totally annoyed and just provocative.

Killian desperate moves with his hand over his face and through his hair. "Maybe he's a little hungry." Granny says who stands a few feet away from them with a amused look on her face.

"What do I know." He replies.

Granny disappears and comes back with a bowl of fries. "They are unsalted. This is better for the little. "Killian pulls questioning his eyebrows. How should he know something like that?

Neal, wriggling back and forth, pointing at the fries. "da?" He asks, stretching his little hand for it.

Killian shoves the bowl the fries to Neal. as he eats, he complains with a little squeaky "ouch!"

"Too hot?" Asks Killian.

"You have to blow on it, so that they get colder." Says Granny in passing.

He takes a short breath and then blows on the fries.

God if anyone from his life as pirate could see him now.

After a few seconds, he gives the fries to the waiting toddler.

Neal receives it and stuffs it in his mouth. "Slowly, Lad." Says Killian.

"More." protested the little one.

Killian takes the next fries and blows on it.

Impatient,Neal stretches out his hand.

"Wait." after a few seconds he gives the boy,the fries.

Killian sits back and watches the little prince eating.

He bends down to the bag that Emma has left him there, looking for the drinking bottle from the little.

When he found it, he handed it Neal. "Drink something,lad."

Neal takes his bottle and drinking a few sips. Then he gives it to Killian again. He takes the bottle and puts it back in the bag.

Killian still gives him a fries that are now cooled.

He takes a look at the clock. Emma is gone for more than half an hour now.

He shakes his head and noticed how the lad observed him.

Neal has light hair and big curious eyes.

As Killian questioning pulls an eyebrow,Neal cheerfully begins to laugh.

Killian shakes his head again and laughs too.

Even Granny laughs when she sees the two "He likes you." she says to Killian.

"Yeah, maybe." He replies when Emma enters. Finally.

"You guys okay?" She asks. "I'm sorry that it took so long."

"Don't worry, Emma. Killian is a natural. "Granny answers.

Emma sits down next to Neal,who looks happy . "Did you have fun?" She asks her brother.

Neal doesn't answer her . He climbs over Emma and then stands in front of the table. Then he goes to Killian and climbs on his lap.

"Kilan." He says, looking at Killian.

"Did he just?"

"He's trying to say your name." Says Emma smiling.

Neal leans against Killians chest and snuggling up to him.

"I think I'll let you take care of him more often."

* * *

 ** _Hey Lovelies._**

 ** _I had this idea in my head and that's what came out of it :)_**

 ** _Maybe I'll Keep adding chapters._**

 ** _Please tell me if you want that and what you think of my Little Story :)_**

 ** _I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it._** ** _hope you liked it_**

 ** _xSmallTownGirlx_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neal has fallen asleep on Killians lap. Emma and Killian have talked to wait if Neal would wake up again. "He apparently feels comfortable." She says.

He smiles slightly. "I cannot understand why. Although I like spending time with children."

"What's going on here?" Emma's parents,suddenly,stand beside them. Killian immediately feels uncomfortable. What would they say?

"Neal wanted on Killians lap and he then fell asleep." Says Emma.

David pulls his eyebrows as he studies Killian with his son.

"Really?" asks Mary Margaret "Otherwise he is more cautious."

"He likes Killian." Emma's mother gives him a small smile, but he can see in her face that she feels uncomfortable with it. She walks over to Killian and takes the little Neal from his lap, who wakes and starts crying.

"We should go now. Neal urgently needs to sleep. Thanks for taking care, Emma. "

"You should thank Killian."

"Well then." Says Margaret Mary "See you later."

* * *

Killian and Emma went for a walk. They were near the water. They watched the sea, talked, cuddled and kissed.

"Are you coming with me?" He looks at her.

"If the lady insists."

"Oh yes, she does." The two go back to her parents' apartment. Actually, she has her own apartment, where she lives with Henry but sometimes she stayed with her parents. Just like today.

As they enter the apartment, her mother is standing in front of them, with her cellphone in her hand "Emma, I wanted to call you. Can you maybe take care of Neal again? Your father and I have to go. some kind of emergency. I don't know what happened."

"Again?" Asks Emma a bit confused. "That's two times in a day."

"Please, Emma. It does not take long. Neal also is asleep and you have Killian as support."

Killian has his and Emma's jacket hung on the wardrobe and looks at her. "Alright." Says Emma, takes his hand and pulls him to the upper floor of the apartment.

He sits on her bed and takes off his shoes as he heard the door close. Emma disappears briefly and comes back a few minutes later in her pajamas.

Killian is now shirtless in bed waiting for his dearest.

Shortly afterwards, the two cuddle together and fall asleep.

* * *

He wakes up in the middle of the night as he hears the little prince crying and whining. He turns to Emma, who is sleeping soundly. Should he wake her now? On the other hand, should he go alone to the weeping little boy?

He still has no idea what to do with crying toddlers to make them stop crying.

A little uncertain he gets up and walks quietly down the stairs to the bed of Neal. The little one is sitting upright in bed. His blanket kicking aside and eyes all red from crying.

"Hey, you okay lad?" Asks Killian uncertain about how to talk with a 2 year old child.

Neal crawls to the bars of his bed and pulls himself up. Still crying.

Killian goes to him and runs his hand through the thick hair of the boy. He responds and stretched his arms towards Killian,sobbing.

"No," says Killian "You stay in bed."

Neal answers with a little "up."

And as Killian shakes his head and takes a few steps back, the boy breaks into tears again.

"Okay, okay." Says Killian and stretched out his arms to pull up Neal.

And then walks to the livingroom. With his hand he strokes the infant repeatedly comforting over the head But he doesn't stop crying .

"You'll wake Emma, lad. A miracle that she's still asleep. "

He runs up and down the living room. Again and again, back and to calm the little lad. Neal won't stop crying. His eyes are all swollen and red.

A bit annoyed and rather tired,Killian looks at the clock. 1:40 am.

He sits down on the sofa. Neal faces him as Killian tries to distract him with games and stories.

That only helps for a short time but then he has an idea.

He walks with Neal to the window "When I could not sleep when I was just a lad, my mother has always watched the stars with me."

Killian shoves the curtain aside and opens a window.

Hardly clouds are in the sky. The moon illuminates the earth and the stars shine.

Both of them breathe the cool and fresh air.

"look, little lad."

Neal is a little confused at first but when Killian begins to explain he actually calms down.

Killian begins to show him constellations. "This is the lesser bear and there's the great bear." Neal shows with his little finger on one of the stars "Da?" He asks.

"This star is part of a very Special constellation. The Swan. "

It seems to work.

Neal rests his head on Killians shoulder and watches the stars.

After some time, Killian closes the window and sits down on the sofa with the little prince. "Let's hope that your parents don't come home now. They would probably kill me. "

Killian shakes his head.

"You had a nightmare. didn't you, kid? " Neal looks at him."The Stars help. They protect you, you know? No matter how dark it may be. The light from the stars never fades and it's always ? "

The Little Prince nods a little. "Kilan."

Killian smiles slightly and stroking Neals hair.

"Come on let's get you into bed." Killian puts the little guy in the bed and covered him with the blanket.

"Sleep now, little prince. Tomorrow there are many new adventures. "

"Stars there?" Asks Neal, who stares at Killian.

"Aye. The stars are there. " Killian caresses Neal's head until he fell asleep.

He steps back from the bed and goes quietly back upstairs, where Emma is still asleep.

As he lies beside her again, he hears a soft. "Where have you been?"

"Not so important." He replies, snuggling up to her.

After a few minutes of silence he hears "I know that you were trying to calm Neal. I heard you. "

Killian smiled briefly and says,

"Good. Then you know well what a horrible babysitter you are. "

* * *

 _ **Hello Lovelies :)**_

 _ **I really hope that you like this Chapter. It took me some time because I have a lot of stuff going on. But here it is :)**_

 _ **Leave a Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**_

 _ **If you want to you can also check out my other OUAT Story.**_

 _ **And thanks for your Support (Reviews/Favs/Follows).**_

 _ **xSmallTownGirlx :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks went by, where Killian has taken the little guy to his heart. After some time he wondered whether he would ever have own children. Would Emma want more children?

He had repeatedly pushed the thought of his own children to the side but it did not quite disappear. In different situations it reappeared.

There were days when he wanted to have own children immediately. And there were days where he was glad he did not. If he sees sometimes things like David and Mary Margaret who are struggling with the little Neal, then he is more than glad that he probably won't have children anyway.

The thought is not bad for Killian. He is more than 200 years old. He has Emma and Henry. What does he want more? He is happy with what he has.

Nevertheless, he repeatedly has the feeling that something is missing. Who would continue the Jones lineage if he's dead? He is the last member of this family.

Killian winces as the apartment door closes and Emma stands, a little annoyed, with the grocery bag in front of him. She puts the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

"What were you thinking about?" She asks as Killian gets up from the sofa. "Nothing,love."

Emma lays her head a little to one side and looks at him. "You sure?"

"Yes." He gives as answer.

He takes a bottle of water and pours some into a glass.

It was a hot day. The sun is shining and the sky is blue. The air is stuffy and outside it is almost unbearable.

"I know that something is wrong,Killian." Emma begins again "I was just thinking about something. Not so important,Love."

"Okay. If you think so. Regina has invited us all to a barbecue. We meet at half past 7 at her house."

"Who is us?" Emma rolled her eyes slightly. Sometimes he hates it. "Well we all. We, my parents, Robin and Roland. " Killian nods slightly and gives her a soft smile.

"Hopefully it's later not quite as hot as now. It's unbearable."

Henry always had complained about the bad weather,that a few days previously had ruled. It was a little rainy, windy and the sky was always covered with gray clouds.

Now the sun is shining and Emma is unhappy.

Killian likes all four seasons. All have something special.

His brother always liked summer the most. As children they got up very early and played outside until it was dark outside.

"What's wrong with you today? You seem to be miles away in your thoughts."

"I'm sorry,Love. Today, I guess is just not my day."

Emma puts a hand on his shoulder and kisses his cheek. "Maybe you should take a cold shower before we leave.I think the weather and the air are maybe too much."

"Yes. Maybe you are right. You can join me." He says and wraps his arms around his beloved. "Sounds very tempting, Captain but I have to put the food away and then get ready."

Killian nibbles lightly on her earlobe. "Are you sure?" He asks. "Yes, and now go." Emma answered unconvincingly. "Your loss." He sings as he goes to the bathroom.

Emma shakes her head and starts to put away the food.

* * *

Half an hour later the two were ready and standing in front of Regina's house. Regina opens the door and pulls Emma immediate into the kitchen where her mother is.

"David and Robin are in the garden. You know the way." Says Regina as Killian greets Emma's mother.

A little confused, he nods and goes out into the garden. Before he ever enters the garden someone yells "Kilan!" The Little Neal comes running up to him and clings to his leg as he arrives. "Hey,little lad." Neal nestles briefly to his leg and then stretched out his arms to him to indicate that he wants Killian to lift him up.

He is not sure whether he should dare, because David is sitting no five feet away and watches the two critical. Whatever. He lifts the little one up and he expresses himself firmly against Killian. Neal clings to him and begins to babble on about his day.

"Today I was at the playground." he says, his big eyes light up. "Really? Did you have fun?" The boy on his arm nods "you coming next time with me? "

"I do not think that your parents would agree." The toddler begins to pout and expresses himself even more to him "Why?"

"You better go to your parents to the playground, lad."

"Please, Kilan." Neal looked at him with his wide eyes.

"We'll see, okay?"

"Mhmm." Killian lets the boy down again.

"Hey, Killian!" shouts Henry who is sitting a bit away with Roland on the lawn.

"Hey, Henry."

Killian suggests Neal to go to Henry and Roland as he sits down on the empty chair next to Robin. "You okay?" Asks He. "Yes. Today is somehow not my day."

"Neal seems to love you." Robin responds again. David shoots him a glare. Killian decides to ignore it "I do not know why."

"He just likes you. Take good care of your little prince David,before he wants to be a pirate instead of a prince. " Killian starts to grin at this thought. David would go crazy and then he would really hate him. "God,please not." is Davids response.

"I'll have a look why they need so long in the kitchen. Do you have an eye on Neal? " David gets up and goes as the pirate and thief nod.

"Have you ever thought about having own kids?" Asks Robin abruptly. "No. Not really. " That was a lie.

"I'm sure you'd be a great father."

Killian takes a sip of beer "I do not think so. I'm still a pirate, Robin. Although not obvious. Children do not belong to my lifestyle. Have never and they will never. "

Robin looks at him doubtfully, "If you say so." he says before David and the three women arrive at the table. They have salads and bread in their hands.

They put them on the table and Emma sits down next to her loved one . "Hey. What did you talk about?"

"About all sorts of things,love." Emma draws her eyebrows up and kisses him on the cheek. "Okay."

"Henry ?! Dinner's ready! " Shouts Regina through the garden. A few seconds later Henry, Roland and the small Neal were also there. Roland sat down between Robin and Regina. Henry sat down between his mothers.

"Neal, sweetheart. Come here. " Snow tried to encourage her son. But he ran straight towards Killian. "Up?" He asked him.

"Neal. Killian can't take you on his lap now. He has to eat something himself. "

As Neal shakes his head, she continued, "Neal. Stop it. Come back here! "He began to lament and stamped his little feet on the ground "No!"

"Neal! Stop it! "David interjected. The little prince crossed his arms together and shook his head again. "Kilan!" He protested.

The others observed this discussion quietly.

Killian is throwing the boy's parents to a questioning look. They look more than annoyed. "Come on, lad." Says Killian finally and lifts the wailing boy on his lap.

The toddler begins to smile and nestles on Killians chest. "You're lucky Neal." His mother warns. "Thanks Killian."

Killian looks at Emma. She gives him a slight smile. Once again she had been right. As Killian had taken care of Neal for the first time, she said that Neal likes him. She was right.

Robin gives him a meaningful look.

Everyone begins to eat and Killian tries to eat and at the same time to feed Neal,who tries desperate to get a spoon salad into his mouth.

Sometimes he cocked his head to see if everything is okay with Neal. He mostly smiles back.

Killian feels comfortable. He belongs somewhere. He belongs to Emma and he's happy.

Everyone had to tell something. Henry told from school and Regina and Mary Margaret remembered things from their past. Today they all laugh about it.

"Killian?" He hears.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could go sailing again?" Asks Henry. "I need a distraction." Killian is pleased about this question. "Sure, Lad. Anytime."

"Great." Henry replies with a smile. He saw the smile of Emma only from the corner of his eye but he hoped that she's happy.

"Me too?" Asks Neal, Killian with big eyes. "I think you're a bit young for that." Mary Margaret answers quickly.

"Maybe when you're older,lad."

Neal began to pout. "Playground then?" He asks Killian a bit later. "We can do that sometime, lad."

The infant smiled contentedly and snuggled up to him again. A short time later Killian let him back down so he could go play with Roland and Henry.

They spent a little time outside, talking and laughing. Emma and Killian threw each other a look and he knew that it was time to go.

They say goodbye to the others and want to leave the house as Neal stops them.

Killian looks at him questioningly. "We go to the playground soon?" asks the boy again.

Killian nods "Aye. I promise, lad. "Neal grins and then runs back to his parents. Emma smiles and Killian shakes his head.

Perhaps he would think about own children again.

* * *

 **Hello Lovelies!**

 **I really hope you like it. I thought it was a cute idea.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **While I was writing I noticed that I wrote Snow instead of Mary Margaret. I guess that's because me and my mom were watching the whole first season in one week :))**

 **Now my mom can't stop watching. She Kind of liked Emma and Graham together. Yes they were Kind of cute but CaptainSwan is Endgame.**

 **And when she first saw Hook she didn't like him :0 but I defended him :)**

 **And if you read this dear guest reviewer I don't want to hate on Snowing :O I'm sorry if it Looks like it. I just want to make clear that they think that Killian probably isn't the best for Little Neal. Because they're caring parents. That's what every parent would do. So I don't hate on them :)**

 **I don't think that I have more to say. Thanks for your Support.**

 **Have a nice week :)**

 **xSmallTownGirlx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own OUAT or the characters. Only the Story Idea is mine.

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Emmas POV_

She still had the feeling that her parents didn't trust him. Despite all the smiles her mother had given her when Neal sat on Killians lap. Emma knew that her mother didn't trust him completely.

She noticed that it also brought Killian to think. Whenever he spoke with Neal or played with him, he was under observation. He don't shows it in public but he is getting more and more careful with her brother. He thinks more and more about what he is probably allowed to do and what not. It should not be like this.

Without thinking about it, Emma grabbed her keys and left her Apartment. She would talk to them.

* * *

Less than three minutes later, she stood in her parents' home. Her mother looked a little shocked when Emma stood right in front of her.

"Emma? I was not expecting you. " She said as she dried her hands, which were wet from washing the dishes. "I know. I want to talk to you. Where's Dad? "

"unfortunately not here, but he could come back at any moment."

Mary Margaret put the towel aside and went on to her daughter, "What is it?"

"It's about Killian." Replied Emma.

"Something wrong? Did you fight?"

"No. It's about how you treat him. " A shocked expression began to spread on her mothers face.

"Have we done something wrong?"

Emma sighed, "I really don't know what your problem with him is."

"We have no problem with Killian. We like him. "

"But whenever he does something with Neal you turn into overprotective parents."

"Emma what are you talking about?"

"When Neal runs to Killian, you let the two not out of your sight, when Neal wants on Killians lap, you are totally tense, Killian wasn't allowed to take Neal sailing. You just don't notice it right? Neal likes Killian. He likes to spend time with him. And Killian can truly deal with children. He no longer dares, because you never let him out of sight. No matter what he does in your eyes it will never be good enough."

"Oh Emma. But that's nothing against Killian. Yes, we don't let the two out of sight, but we do that with everyone. "

"With him you two pay more attention than with anybody else. Maybe it's because he was a pirate, or because he has a hook as a hand but that doesn't make him a bad person! He is always careful when he plays with Neal. "

"I know that he is careful, Emma."

"But?"

"That Neal wasn't allowed to go sailing with him is nothing against Killian or sailing. For me it was simply that I think Neal is with two year a little too young for sailing and not because I'm afraid because Killian is with him. "

"Nevertheless, you have the opinion that Killian is not the best for Neal."

"I will not deny, Emma. Yes I'm worried when I think about his past. But that does not mean that I don't like him or don't trust him. It's always such a secondary thought. "

"At some point he no longer even touches him. Is that what you want? "

"No, Emma."

"Do you remember when I had to take care of Neal twice in one day?"

Her mother nods.

"Most of the time Killian was with him. And in the evening when you and dad had to go because of an emergency, Neal woke up at night. Killian was the one who took care of him. He has spoken with him, read him stories, he even looked at the stars with him."

"We.. We didn't know that. "

"Killian thought it would be better if you didn't know it. If you want to have a reliable babysitter, then you are better off with him than with me. "

"Maybe I should talk with Killian."

"Mum. There is absolutely no reason to keep Neal away from Killian. I know that you are not doing it on purpose, and that you only want the best for Neal,but have you perhaps ever thought about changing your perspective? I know you see how good he is with Henry and you also see how much Neal likes him. And don't forget that this man makes your daughter very happy . "

"I know, darling. And I am very grateful for that. "

"Give him a chance. Talk to him. He's not going to disappoint you."

Her mother looked at Emma and after a few moments she started speaking again.

"I'm so sorry,Emma. I'm so dumb sometimes, I know you're right."

Emma smiled a little "I have to go to work now."

Mary Margaret gave her daughter a slight smile as she walked through the door and then disappeared.

 ** _Killians POV_**

Killian took a sip of coffee and talked with Granny as Mary Margaret enters the diner through the door.

Granny just told him a little crazy story of Ruby's childhood, and he can't even suppress a grin. Who would have thought that the wolf has seen so many crazy things.

"Killian? Can I talk to you? " Mary Margaret interfered in the conversation,"I'm sorry if I interrupted."

" Oh,That's okay. What's up? Is something with Emma? "He asks.

"No,Emma's fine." said the dark-haired with a smile. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you want to go with Neal and me to the playground. He would certainly be very happy if you would come along. "

Killian is certain that the look on his face must be quite surprised. "Sure. What time?"

"Great. Maybe in an hour? We can meet at the playground. "

He nods. "alright."

"Good. See you later. "She replied as she left the diner.

* * *

He spent the following hour with Belle in the library. Until it is shortly before four, then he makes his way to the playground.

Mary Margaret and Neal are already there when he arrived. As the little prince sees him, he runs laughing up to him. "Kilan!"

Killian catches the boy who threw himself into his arms. "Hello,lad."

"didn't knew you would come." Said Neal, looking at him. "Your mother invited me."

"You now play with me?"

"Aye."

The boy squeals happily, as Killian lets him down and walks over to Mary Margaret who is sitting on a park bench.

"Hello." He says.

"Looks like he is happy that you're here."

"Aye. Looks like it. "

Killian doesn't get the chance to deepen the conversation, because Neal , who stands on a platform of the playground tower, shouts his name "Kilan! Come!"

Mary Margaret nods briefly as Killian walks over to the little boy.

"What?" He asks as he from below, looking at the toddler,who stretched his head over a small fence.

"Come on. Play. "Said the little smile.

"I think I'm a bit too old to climb the tower, lad."

Neal runs laughing to the end of the tower, where a slide leads down.

Killian walks beside him and waits until he sits down on the slide to slide down.

"You catch me at the bottom?"

"Aye, I will."

The boy slides down and is caught below by Killian, who then lifts and tickles him.

Neal laughs "Stop..stop." He's trying to say.

Killian laughed "Okay."

He let Neal down and the boy runs back to the ladder which he climbed up again.

Again Killian follows him,to make sure that Neal does not fall off the ladder.

Neal can walk well,but with stairs and ladders he is still a bit insecure.

Killian is behind the boy, who climbs up the ladder, his good hand slightly on Neal's back to steady him.

"Killian ?!" Mary Margaret calls, of a distance of several meters. He turns his head slightly to see what she wants.

"David called me. He said that Regina has to talk to me. Is it okay if I leave Neal here with you? "

"Aye, sure."

"You can come home when Neal is tired or don't want to play here anymore."

"alright."

As Neal noticed that his mom goes away, he looks a little confused. "What is Mama doing?" He asks.

"she needs to meet Regina, lad. But I'm still here. "

"Cool." He answers with shining eyes. "I want to try that." Says Neal pointing at the fireman's pole

"Okay. I'll be right here if you need help. "

The infant went to the pole and stretched out his short arms.

"My arms are too short. I will fall."

"Try lad. I am here and catch you if you fall. " Killian tried to calm the boy.

Again he stretched out his arms and leaned a little further forward. "That's way too high." Said the little boy, who had now many tears running down his cheek.

"And when you sit down and then try again?" Killian offered him.

Neal sat down on the wood, his legs dangling in the air,but he still does not dare.

More and more tears ran down his cheeks.

"Do you Want to come down? You don't have to do this Neal. "

The little boy shook his head. Just as stubborn as his sister.

Killian went a few steps closer to the pole and the boy. "Should I help you?"

Now the lad shrugs his shoulders. "You won't fall Neal. I know it looks far and high from the place you sit, but I know you can do it. "

Neal swallowed and leaned forward again. This time farther than before and despite his fear the boy does not stop until his fingers touched the pole. Killian smiles slightly. "And now just down. But do not let go of the pole,lad. "

Killian stands beside the pole,so that he could catch Neal in an emergency. The little lad is sitting and seemed to ponder whether he should really try.

The pirate didn't think any longer and lifted the boy a little high for him then to the shiny pole. Next time he would dare. He just needs once to overcome his fear.

The little boy slid down the pole until he was back on the ground. Then he looked at Killian, who slightly smiling at him, "Well done, lad." Now even Neal smiled proud but the tears still glistened on his cheeks.

Killian wiped them away with his thumb. "Shall we go home? Then you can tell your parents what you did. "

Neal nodded excitedly. "Well then, come."

 ** _Emmas POV_**

"Could you clarify it?" Asked Emma, who spent her lunch break with a coffee in her hand, her mother. "More or less. Regina and I want to meet tomorrow morning again to discuss everything. "

"I'm glad that you came, Mary Margaret. Because I had absolutely no idea about this stuff, "said David,who turned his head "Where is our son?"

"I left him with Killian." She replied, earning surprised looks from her husband and Emma. "He was with us on the playground when you called and Neal was so happy that Killian was there."

Emma smiled at her mother. A beginning.

"Speaking of." Says Emma as Killian and her little brother arrived.

"How was it?" Asked David his son. "You will not believe what I've done, Papa." Neal answered when his father lifted him up in his arms.

"Hello, love." Said Killian and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Everything okay?" Mary Margaret asked with a smile. "Aye, everything is good."

"We should go. Neal seems to be pretty tired. See you later. " says David,looking at them.

Her mother nods "Thanks for taking care of him,Killian."

"Any time."

They watched her parents go,as something came into her mind.

"Do you realize that we didn't had much time alone lately?" Emma asks him.

"you're right, Love."

"How about if we start tonight? Just the two of us. We could go out. I ask Henry if he stays with Regina tonight then we have time for us. "

"That sounds good. As long as we go nowhere where sand is. " He answers, laughing. As Emma pulls her eyebrows questioning, he adds, "I still have sand from the playground in my shoes."

Emma laughs "I'm considering what we could do and then you tell me how it was with Neal today."

"As you wish, Milady."

* * *

 _ **Hello Lovelies!**_

 _ **I know it's been a while and I'm sorry.**_

 _ **First I wanted to tell you that I'm very thankful for you Support.**_

 _ **I just wanted to say again that I don't want to hate on Snowing or any other Pairings. I'm sorry if it looked like it. So thanks for mention it :) I've written this chapter and now I hope that I have clarified the Situation.**_

 _ **I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. (If you have any ideas for the next chapters just tell me and maybe I'll get inspired. Maybe not ;))**_

 _ **No idea when I'm updating again bc I don't really have much time in the next two weeks. But I'll try :)**_

 _ **Tell me what you think ;)**_

 _ **Thanks for your Favs/Follows/Reviews.**_


End file.
